


Tags

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC, Romance, Visual Novel, first fic for the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was no Prince Charming but that doesn't mean he can't be an adorable romantic. This one shot tells about a simple day in the life of Mika Anderson after she started dating Sam and allowed the other Incubi to stay under her roof until they find their right place in the human world. You will also meet my OC, Claice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story for the visual novel Seduce Me The Otome by Michaela Laws! This is my first contribution to the fandom and I hope that you all enjoy as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Some disclaimers:  
> -Seduce Me The Otome is created by Michaela Laws along with her talented team of voice talents and staff.  
> -I assumed here that Malix survived Sam's wrath.   
> -I apologize for the grammatical errors; English isn't my first language.
> 
> I hope you like it and please let me know what you think about the story! I'd like to thank the fandom members I've met on Discord and tumblr for the warm welcome. <3

* * *

 

The blare of the alarm sent Mika sitting up like a panicked goose. Her raven hair was disheveled and her jersey shirt was falling off her shoulders since it was like two sizes bigger than her slender frame. Then again, why wouldn’t it be bigger than her? It was Sam’s after all. Mika then looked at the spot beside her only to find that Sam wasn’t there anymore. He probably got up early to do whatever it is he does either by himself of with his four other brothers.

Hitting snooze on her alarm, Mika’s green eyes widened when she saw that it was already 7:30 AM.

“Dammit!” she hissed as she threw the covers aside and jumped out of bed. “Just how many times did I hit snooze?”

It was a blissful sleep since Mika was sated before she went to bed due to being…roughed up by her incubus boyfriend, Sam, the night before. She wished that she slept for a few more hours but unfortunately, it was a school day and right now, she only had thirty minutes to get everything done if she wanted to reach the grace period before the homeroom bell strikes at 8:15.

Showered. Dried off. Dressed.

Mika was able to do all of those with efficient speed of someone who was running late but didn’t want to further mess up her morning. She slung her bag pack over her shoulders and ran to the grand staircase. To save time, Mika decided to pull a stunt she had perfected from being an adventurous child; she hopped on the smooth mahogany railing and sat sideways before she slid down the curved path of the stairs.

“Damien!” Mika shrieked when she spotted the youngest of the incubi brothers making his way past the stairs. “Incoming!”

“Wha---“Damien’s unique blue violet eyes widened in surprise when he saw Mika sliding towards him. “Whoa!” A second nature to protect the lady of the house, his dear friend, and his older brother’s lover, Damien opened his arms instinctively to catch Mika but there was no need to. The young woman managed to land on her feet before she lost control and slammed into Damien.

“Man, that was a good rush!” Mika breathed, smiling, and Damien stared at her quizzically and a bit worried before he smiled gently.

“You seem to be having a good morning.” he said with a soft chuckle. “I mean, I’m sure it’s because of your pre-sleep ritual with Sam.”

“Ah-Ah… well, no…” Mika’s face burst into heat and she averted her eyes. Distracted, she even forgot that Damien could read minds and the incubus’s smile widened a bit.

“Lying is bad.” A single quirk of his eyebrow for reading the truth from her mind.

“Alright, alright, you win.” Mika sighed then snapped into attention when she remembered that she was running late. “Crap, I got to go! I’m late!”

She strode away and Damien followed close behind, his long legs keeping up with Mika’s double effort since she was way shorter than him.

“Mika, wait!”

Mika didn’t appear to hear him and as she strode through the dining room, Matthew was there putting some food in a brown bag to go.

“Aliyooop!” Matthew hooted out with a grin before he threw the bag to Mika who caught it with ease with just a single pause on her step. “Clubhouse sandwich and milk on the menu!”

“Thanks, Matthew!” Mika waved briefly before she stepped outside and into the warm sunshine.

“Mika, hold on!” Damien called from behind. “I’ve got to tell you something!”

But before Mika could address him, she was distracted by a new voice among the flowering bushes.

“Would you like me to drive you to school, miss?” James offered while he was watering the flowers, his glasses glinting under the morning sun.

“Nah, I’ll take the bus!” Mika called over while she adjusted the straps of her bag. “I’ll make it before grace period ends.”

“Won’t Suzu and Naomi pick you up?” This time, Erik appeared on the pathway with a fresh roll of newspapers in his hand. “I would really recommend taking James up for the offer, princess.” As always, Erik’s smile was flirtatious but Mika knew that the second eldest incubus meant no harm. At least, no more sly moves unlike when she first met him.

“No, they probably went ahead. It’s fine, really, I’ll ride with them on the way home.” Mika smiled at them; Matthew standing on the doorway with Simon Tabby peeking out of his pocket, James by the flowers, Erik on the pathway, and Damien who stood beside her while looking a bit queasy. “I don’t really mind if I’m late today. If ever, it’ll be my first one for the semester so I’ll get left off with a warning. I just feel like taking my time, you know?”

The four brothers looked at each other before shrugging and smiling helplessly at Mika. They really did adore her but only as a sister and a dear friend for their lady of the house had her heart set on their brother Sam.

“Wait,” Mika paused and her dark arched brows scrunched over her forest green eyes. “Where’s Sam?” She was in such a hurry that morning that the fact that she hadn’t seen Sam yet for the day.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about?” Damien spoke up with a soft smile but Mika couldn’t help but feel a bit unsettled by the sentence. Sam was the loose bullet of the bunch and hence, he was the one that got into trouble the most.

“Is…he okay?” Mika asked and Damien’s eyes widened when he say a torrent of worried and paranoid thoughts from Mika as to what could have happened to her beloved.

“No, no…!” Damien blurted out then caught himself when Mika paled. “I meant, yes! I m-mean…”

“Damien, breathe.” Erik sighed and his youngest brother nodded and collected his thoughts.

“Jerk-ass is fine, Mika.” Matthew laughed from where he leaned on the door frame of the front door. “You should stop the paranoid thoughts, it’s making Damien uncomfortable.”

“Oh, sorry.” Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Mika continued: “What were you going to say, Damien?”

“Sam told me to tell you,” The words wavered at first but Damien got the message through. “That you shouldn’t go with Suzu and Naomi after school.”

When Mika gave him a strange and confused look, Damien smile and answered her silent question: “He’s going to pick you up.”

“Oh.” Pink tinted Mika’s cheeks and she lowered her eyes. “I…that’s… really sweet. Won’t he see me off?”

“I’m afraid not, miss.” James replied while he turned off the faucet after watering the flowers. “To be honest, I haven’t seen him today yet.”

“I would like to say the same thing, princess.” Erika shifted his weight to one foot and rested his fingers against his handsome chin in a class thinking pose. “Not a sight of him since we adjourned dinner last night.”

“Saaaaame.” Matthew chimed in this time. “Maybe he went for a jog or something. Looks like it was Damien who saw him since he’s basically up before sunrise.”

“That’s all he told me.” A soft confirmation from Damien. “Then he went off. But keeping my word, I passed you his message.”

“And you have to get going, princess.” Erik walked up to Mika and offered his arm to her in which the young lady took in response, being allured by it. “Come, I will walk you to the front gate.”

“See you later!” Matthew waved good bye while Mika was led away by Erik. “I’m making cupcakes for dessert tonight!”

“Have a wonderful day at school, miss.” James smiled, his whiskey gold eyes bright under the morning sun.

“I’m sure you’ll do great.” Damien was supportive no matter what. “Remember what Sam said, don’t forget.”

“I won’t.” Mika nodded once before she and Erik disappeared down the pebbled path that led to the gate.

“If you ever need anything, princess,” Erik opened the gate for her, his violet eyes were enticing and his voice was playful. “All you ever need to do is to call.”

“Bye, Erik.” Mika smiled back brightly and for a moment there, Erik stared, frozen at how beautiful their princess is, but the admiration remained platonic. Sam was indeed one lucky bastard to have someone kind and beautiful like Mika. Erik knew that he and his three other brothers excluding Sam felt the same thing;

They hoped that one day, they would be able to have someone who they could love and cherish for as long as they lived.

~

“Anderson, you’re OUT!” Their PE coach barked after he blew his whistle and gestured for Mika to step off the court.

Lisette White watched Mika walk out of the court with a smug look on her face before she gave a ‘good-job’ pat to one of her lackeys in her team. Of all the damn games to play that day, it had to be something elementary like dodgeball. Despite sucking at it, Mika refused to let Lisette ruin her day by giving her usual bitchy bullshit.

“It’s okay, Anderson, we got this.” Suzu winked and gave her the thumbs up while Naomi nodded once.

“You will be avenged, Mika!”

The game continued and it was a heated battled between Lisette’s team which was composed of mostly people from her clique and Suzu and Naomi’s team which was made up of the two and three other people including the odd new student with unique silvery white hair and violet eyes that were framed behind red, half rimmed glasses.  

Sitting on the bleachers, Mika pulled up her water bottle and took a long drag of the cold liquid and she was thankful for the relief it brought to her parched throat. However, she felt the strangest thing; the hairs on her nape stood up in alarm when she felt someone staring at her. Following her instinct, her eyes trailed up to one of the opened ventilation windows at the roof of the gym.

What in the name of…?

“Alright, hit the showers!” Mika was distracted and she turned her attention back to their coach who blew his whistle again. His face was already red from blowing the whistle and yelling every ten goddamn minutes. “The next meetings that we’ll be having these coming few weeks will all be converted to free period so that you can all prepare for the school’s Spring Festival. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Mika joined in the chorus of affirmation that also came from her other classmates.

With one last glance at the open ventilation window, Mika shrugged it off and joined Suzu and Naomi when they called her so they can shower and change. Mika just wanted the day to end already so she can see Sam. She missed him so much, no matter how much they bicker sometimes.

~

“You guys go ahead, I’ll just pack up real quick.” Mika smiled at Naomi and Suzu who were already ready to go.

“Sure?” Suzu asked. “We’ll save you a seat.”

“Is there anything you want us to get in the cafeteria for you?” Naomi this time.

“No, it’s fine.” Mika shook her head and briefly lifted up a brown paper bag. “Matthew made me lunch today.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Naomi giggled. “You’re so lucky to have Sam’s brothers around looking out for you too.”

“I’m sure your life gets really spicy at night.” A grin from Suzu before she wiggled her eye brows which caused Mika’s eye to widen and her cheeks color in embarrassment. “I mean, living with five hot guys, really? I can make a list as long as Route 56 of people who would kill for that.”

“Shut up, Suzu!” Mika blurted defensively. “It’s…It’s not like that! They’re Sam’s brothers and well, they help me maintain the house too and… and…!”

“Alright, alright, pipe down, sheesh.” Suzu snickered and rolled her eyes. “We’ll catch you in a bit.”

She turned around to leave with Naomi when they saw the new silver haired student making her way out of the locker room, looking all fresh in her school uniform styled outfit. She looked all prepped up for lunch and a small smile was plastered on her lips while she scrolled through her phone while managing to avoid bumping into things.

“Isn’t she the new girl?” Naomi paused from walking and Mika looked over when she heard her friend. “Claice?”

“Yeah.” Suzu nodded before she leaned in towards Mika and Naomi to whisper: “I heard that Lisette’s insecure when she’s around. She tried to get Claice to join her ranks of underlings but new girl here declined. Who does that, right?”

“I would.” Mika frowned.

“And get this, after that,” Suzu continued to whisper. “Lisette’s like: ‘No one declines a once in a lifetime opportunity to be invited to hang out with me. Blah, blah, bleeehhhh, I’ll make your life hell, new girl.’”

“And then what happened?” Naomi asked, her eye wide, while Mika held her breath in anticipation.

“Lisette ordered some of her spawns to corner Claice and intimidate her one day,” Suzu continued. “And you know what happened? They said that Claice just looked at them and one of them _fainted_. Until now Jessica still hasn’t come back to school.”

“What happened?” Mika breathed. “Is Jessica okay?”

“No news yet.” The shorter girl shrugged. “But after that, Preston was too frozen but couldn’t remember anything else after Jessica fainted.”

“That’s impossible, Suzu!” Naomi hissed. “Don’t give me this almost-if-looks-can-kill thing. I’m sure those are just rumors. I’ve spoken to Claice and she’s really nice.”

Mika didn’t say anything at first; strange things were nothing new to her. She was dating an incubus, said boyfriend’s brothers are incubi too and they’re living under her roof. She had crossed paths with devils, Malix and his gang to be precise and she is learning more and more about demons and such with every day that goes by because her whole estate is oozing with magic.

“Let’s invite her to sit with us for lunch.” She suggested while Suzu and Naomi turned to her, aghast. “What? Like Naomi said, those are just rumors. I’m sure Jessica was just fatigued from keeping up with Lisette’s bullshit that’s why she fainted.” Mika made the excuse, it was wrong to judge a person from just rumors after all. “Besides, I’m sure being a new student in a new school sucks. She at least needs some people to make her feel welcomed.”

After Naomi and Suzu looked at each other, they smiled;

“Okay, then.” Naomi smiled.

“Gotcha, I’ll drag her ass in. I hope she likes to share her food.” Suzu joked and gave out a soft ‘oof’ when Naomi elbowed her. “We’ll catch you in a bit. Don’t take too long.” Turning around, she called their new classmate just before she made her way out of the shower rooms. “Hey, Claice! ‘Ya free? Come sit with us!”

Startled, those unique violent eyes bore deep into Suzu’s brown ones and the shorter girl froze nervously. Then, she smiled;

“Sure.” Claice replied. “I brought too much food. I hope you guys like California rolls.”

“Aw, sweet!”

With one final look at her friends and their potential new friend, Mika turned back to her locker and started fixing up the dirty clothes to be washed up later. Then, she noticed a small box. The exterior was covered with simple gray satin and the top corners were secured with a small metal stud each. There was no brand embossed on the surface so it was a bit odd.

Carefully, Mika took the box in her hands and opened it. What was inside made her heart run a mile and her stomach fill up with fluttering butterflies. A radiant smile lifted Mika’s features which nicely matched the blush on her cheeks.

Inside, rested on a pillow, was a dog tag.

It looked similar to the one Sam wore around his neck except the one given to Mika had a two words engraved on the smooth, silver surface;

**‘My Doofus’**

Mika bit her lower lip, still smiling like an idiot as she lifted the necklace from the box. Sam has already given her so much of his love by being by her side after all they’ve been through; fought Malix even if he unfortunately got away and faced Diana together. After that, he’s been by her side, constantly supporting her and being her rock. Mika did the same for him by encouraging him while he tried to find his place in the human world.

My Doofus.

It spoke volumes to Mika. The claim, the playfulness, the trinket that she can always carry beside her heart that belonged to Sam. It was already too much and yet Sam kept on giving and making her happy even in the smallest ways.

“Goddamit, Sam,” Mika smiled to herself before she wore the necklace around her neck and just like it was really meant for her, the rectangular pendant settled over her beating heart. “I love you, you idiot.”

~

The day went by fairly quickly. Mika along with Suzu and Naomi got to know the new student, Claice, much better. They discovered that Claice worked as a part time barista at a coffee shop that was just one bus ride from school. She transferred from a school in the middle of nowhere at the northern part of the country and that her passion was actually ice skating. Claice was soft spoken at first, but the longer they talked throughout the day, she became more friendly and talkative as she got more comfortable with them.

Finally, the bell rang to signal the end of the final class of the day. Mika hurriedly shoved her notebooks in bag to Naomi’s, Suzu’s, and Claice’s surprise.

“Uh, Anderson…” Suzu began but she was interrupted when Mika beamed happily at her.

“I won’t be riding with you today.” She said with excitement. “Sam’s picking me up.”

“D’awww…” Naomi cooed, batting her eyelashes. “That’s so sweet of him.”

“Sam?” Claice blinked. “He’s your boyfriend?”

“Yup.” Mika nodded eagerly. She was proud to call Sam hers and she was going to let the whole damn world… here and beyond, know.

“Well, alright.” Suzu shrugged then turned to Claice. “You wanna ride with us?”

“Maybe not today, Suzu.” Claice smiled, her violet eyes bright behind her glasses. “I have a shift at the café and that’s a different route from where you guys are headed.”

“Next time, then!” Naomi offered and Claice smiled, accepting the offer.

“Alright, alright, let’s go!” Suzu exclaimed and pushed the gang out of the door. “Can’t keep Mika’s Prince Charming waiting, now can we?”

Mika wanted to laugh because Suzu was wrong; Sam wasn’t Prince Charming. In fact, he was the complete opposite.

The four of them made their way through the crowd of student exiting the school and Mika pushed her way and stepped out into the afternoon sun.

There he was.

Messy chestnut brown hair and eyes the color of polished emeralds. He donned his usual muscle shirt underneath the white and green wind breaker vest and green high top chucks. To complete the look, he had that stupid smirk on his face. Mika thought that that Sam was the most ridiculously handsome weirdo in the world and she loved him very much.

“Sam!” Mika laughed when she crashed into Sam who caught her with steady arms. “Hi, you idiot.”

“Hey, doofus.” Sam replied and his smirk widened into a grin when he saw Mika wearing the matching dog tag he got her. “You look like you’re in a good mood.”

But then pain shot through his bicep when Mika punched him but it was not meant to offend. “Ow! What the fuck was that for?”

“That is for sneaking in the girl’s lockers!” Mika planted her hands on her hips. “What if you saw someone naked?!”

“Hey, I made sure you are all busy with that game before I snuck in!” Sam argued. “Which, I’d like to point out, you suck at.”

“Oh, yeah?” Mika challenged. “I lost on purpose so I can sit. I didn’t want to play.”

“Right.” Sam cocked a sly brow, not buying at all. “And Matthew is the Queen of the fucking Nile… Wait, he is.”

Mika rolled her eyes but she fought to fight a smile threatening to crack her lips. Sam, however, was observant.

“Don’t pull that shit on me, doofus.” He said as he took Mika’s bag pack from her and slung it over his shoulders with ease so that Mika didn’t have to carry it. “You love me.”

With a sigh, Mika stood on her toes to press a sweet kiss on Sam’s lips. “Yes, I do, idiot.” she giggled when Sam blushed. “Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem.” Sam cleared his throat when he noticed some students looking at them; some with wonder while some with envy.

“WELL,” Suzu interrupted with a matter of fact tone. “Now that Mika has been released from our custody, we’ll be heading on our way.”

“Hi, Sam!” Naomi waved at him.

“Hey,” Sam returned the greeting with a nod. “Thanks for playing along.”

“Noooo problem!” Naomi replied with a sing song voice. “That was incredibly sweet of you. Mika can’t stop talking about your gift.”

“You were in this?!” Mika’s eyes went wide when she realized the events from this morning. “Even James and the others are in this too!”

A breath choked from Sam while Mika stared at them with a look of disbelief. “Hey, I’m not sweet. I’m manly!”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, tough guy.” Suzu shrugged with a grin. Claice, however, was no longer in sight since she already went off to get to her shift in time. “See you later, you two!”

“But…wait…Explain thi—ah!” Mika gave a squeak when Sam wrapped an arm around her waist.

“No need for one.” He said. “Let’s go get some ice cream, doofus. I’m hungry.”

“Uhg.”

The time they spent walking to the ice cream parlor was precious. Sam’s fingers were intertwined with Mika’s while they teased each other, the warm spring afternoon sun’s rays upon them. When a comfortable silence fell between them while they waited for the pedestrian light to turn green so they can cross, Mika’s eyes trailed down to her dog tag before a small smile graced her lips.

“What’s so funny?” Sam suddenly asked, looking all confused and she found it adorable.

“Nothing.” Mika replied as she shook her head. The dog tag around her neck tinkled when it hit a button underneath the blue ribbon on her blouse. “I just love you.”

“Psh, doofus.”

“ _Your_ doofus.”

Sam then leaned down to kiss Mika on the lips lovingly, their fingers still intertwined and pulled away when the light turned green.


End file.
